


Burn Out

by Bootspy



Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootspy/pseuds/Bootspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurry is necessary when there're lives and futures at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for a friend back in 2009, and it's my first fic in more ways than one. :'D
> 
> This wouldn't be here today if not for the wonderful [mayoral](http://mayoral.livejournal.com/), who went through the horrible pile of grammar mistakes there was. She is the best beta, ubuu~ ;w;
> 
> Takes place around chapter 162.

All in all, it was a desperate moment. There was no time to waste. If he took too long, Sora or Kilik would be sure to follow, and all would be lost. Spitfire had dropped Kazu to the ground in a quiet alley - the safest he could manage at the time - behind a staircase and some garbage cans, after a desperate dash for safety. He took away the boy's ATs before the latter had the time to realize what was going on.

Spitfire started talking, trying to say as much as he could within the short time he had left, and trying to calm himself down, even if just a bit. It was strange. He had known this moment was about to come, and yet it still felt like there were things he needed to do. Spitfire silenced those thoughts and, after successfully forcing his feet into the small skates, straightened and smiled the sad smile he had gotten too used to lately.

“Well then, it's time for me to go now,” he said, turning to face the boy he had grown very fond of during the short time they had known each other.

"No!" Kazu dragged himself towards Spitfire with sheer willpower, since his legs had given out earlier. He reached to grab the Flame King's jacket, holding onto it so hard that his hands turned white. "Don't you dare go! Not like this!"

Spitfire looked down at Kazu with sadness and slight disappointment.

“You must understand how much is at stake here, boy.” He knelt down to remove Kazu's hands but didn't get a chance before the boy grabbed his fur collar in a desperate manner. Spitfire sighed at the look in those eyes and cupped the blonde's cheek, thoughtful.

"Kazu-kun. I really must go now. I'm sorry."

He took a hold of Kazu's hand, trying to peel it off, but got interrupted by the other one, which grabbed his hair. The feeling wasn't at all pleasant and Spitfire looked up again, only to find Kazu's face very close to his and the pressure of lips against his own.

Kazu withdrew and looked the older man in the eyes with a serious and desperate look on his face. “It's you who doesn't understand.”

The sentence made Spitfire draw a small breath, but after looking into Kazu's eyes, he decided against saying what was on his mind. There was a moment of silence as Spitfire stared back at the boy, who looked like he wanted to look away but knew that if he did the opportunity would be lost forever. Shy, but still strong and stubborn.

The boy's determination made Spitfire smile a little despite himself. This was why Kazu was the one had chosen. This stubbornness and the way it still managed to melt something inside him. It was the very same thing he was said to do to people, and the only difference was Kazu's more innocent ways made it all even more charming. In time, after realizing all this and putting his charm to use, Kazu would be even better than Spitfire himself. The man was sure of it.

Spitfire raised his hand again to slowly stroke the boy's cheek. The blonde released his tight hold on Spitfire's hair, and the man smiled some more at this. But when he opened his mouth to say something, his mouth got blocked again, this time by Kazu's hand.

"Please... please, just..." The boy shook his head, looking a little lost and definitely embarrassed with the plea he was trying to utter. "Just... leave me something to remember you from." The look on Spitfire's face was a bit shocked when Kazu embraced him tightly and put his head on the man's shoulder, so that his breath tickled Spitfire's ear a little. "Something to... to think about if I'll never see you again."

Spitfire grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him back to look at his face. Kazu was very red, but he still looked straight into Spitfire's eyes.

Spitfire studied the boy for a short moment. “You really want this.”

It wasn't a question, but Kazu still nodded. Seeing that made something burst into flames inside Spitfire's body. It wasn't like he hadn't hoped for this, but more like he had imagined it would take place after a few years, when they'd both be...

But, looking at the boy again, Spitfire knew they both had already realized there wouldn't be "after a few years" for them.

The situation was weird. They really didn't have the time for anything. Sano was still on top of the skyscraper fighting for all their lives, and Spitfire knew he should be on his way back there already. But something in the moment told him if he left then he would die regretting it. And even worse, he would leave Kazu behind to live with that same regret.

It seemed Kazu understood the hurry they were in, asking quickly: “Well?”

Sighing, Spitfire leaned closer to Kazu, pushing the younger boy gently backwards so that his back leaned against the wall. Spitfire smirked a little while shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. “I don't usually do this on a first date, you know.”

To his delight, the boy turned a fiercer shade of red. But before Spitfire could comment on that, Kazu turned his face away. “Seeing how this'll probably be our only date, I wouldn't worry about that now, you know.”

Kazu's voice sounded bitter, and Spitfire regretted having said anything.

“I know. I'm sorry.” Spitfire took a light hold of Kazu's chin and turned the boy's face toward his to kiss him on the lips. It was sweet and soft, quite unfit regarding the situation, but comforting and satisfying. Still, it was cut short when Spitfire pulled Kazu away from the wall to get his jacket between the boy and the bricks.

Their next kiss was already more heated, catching up with the nervousness of the moment, and was followed by a series of others. A shy hand lifted the hem of Spitfire's shirt and slipped in, causing a shiver to go up his back. It was strange how such a small touch could make him want so much more.

Spitfire returned the favor, slipping his hand underneath Kazu's shirt and sliding it against his belly. He felt the lithe muscles beneath the skin. Then, sliding upward, the ribs that stood out a bit too much. Between the kisses he could feel the boy taking breaths, hitching a little every time he touched a pleasant place.

The hoodie was lifted off of Kazu's body, his beanie going with it. Spitfire's lips found the boy's jaw and neck, kissing and pecking before finding their way back to meet Kazu's lips again. Their tongues stroked and caressed each other in a gentle fight over the kiss. Both mouths were thoroughly explored by their tongues, their breaths mixing during the process.

The blonde's hands worked their way up under Spitfire's shirt until they met with his shoulders, and Kazu impatiently lifted the shirt up and tossed it away, interrupting the kiss. When Spitfire leaned forward again and their bare chests touched, it felt like their bodies had burst into flames.

They gripped each other in an almost desperate manner to get as close as possible. No proximity was satisfying enough, and Spitfire's hands started to wander lower, lower, all the way to the front of Kazu's pants.

Spitfire's long fingers quickly opened the zipper, and he lifted the waistband of Kazu's boxers and grabbed his erect member, making the boy gasp and write when he started stroking. He pulled and stroked gently while his lips were all over Kazu's neck, cheek, ears and lips. Kazu's eyes were closed and small, eager whimpers came out of his mouth while his hands slid frantically up and down the man's back.

Despite his obvious enjoyment, Kazu stilled Spitfire's hand.

“Not... like that... I want...” The boy turned scarlet. “I want... more of you.” Kazu grabbed Spitfire's hand and lead it to his butt. He bit his lip and looked away, unable to meet the older man's eyes.

Spitfire froze for a second. He never would have thought Kazu knew about things like that, and yet there he was, requesting it. The boy was so young, but when Spitfire thought about the company he kept, it wasn't surprising he knew about certain sexual acts. Laughing, Spitfire shook his head before continuing to strip the boy of his pants. “Kids these days.”

Kazu's boxers followed his pants, and after setting them onto the ground nearby, Spitfire turned back to the boy, who had closed his legs in embarrassment. With Kazu's personality, it was tough: having sex for the first time, lying naked in the street, knowing it had to be done quickly. No time for sweet-talk, soft touches for hours: stuff like there should've been during the first time with your loved one.

“Could you please spread your legs for me?” Spitfire asked in a small, gentle voice while his hand rested on Kazu's knee. The boy complied, letting Spitfire slip between his thighs, pressing against him with a small friction that made breathing a bit more difficult again.

Spitfire reached into his jacket's pocket, finding the small bottle of hand lotion he always had with him. Then, to Kazu's surprise, he backed away a little. When the boy didn't move Spitfire looked at him, moved a bit closer, and put his hand around Kazu's waist.

Hot lips found Kazu's ear. "If you lie down it's easier."

The husky tone made Kazu flush, and he let Spitfire's hands lead him to lie on the jacket-covered floor. Kazu felt a finger probing around his rear, and he felt more embarrassed than ever before in his life. Then there was a finger inside of him, and his mouth opened in a gasp.

Kissing the boy as reassuringly as he could, Spitfire moved the finger slowly in and out, wiggling it around a bit. He didn't want to hurry with the stretching but time was against him. He added another finger when Kazu had just begun to get used to the first. Spitfire had to bite his lip when he looked at the boy's pained face, and he stretched with the two fingers for a bit longer than he had with the first one. A third finger was added with a pained hiss from Kazu, and Spitfire let Kazu take a hold of his free hand.

When Spitfire made the decision to take the final step, he released his hold on the boy's hand to open the zipper of his own jeans, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees. He took the bottle of hand lotion and more or less emptied it onto his erection to make the intrusion as painless for Kazu as possible.

“I'm sorry,” Spitfire murmured into Kazu's ear as he leaned down for a kiss, “this will hurt a lot more than I wish it would.”

He guided his member to Kazu's opening, nudging slowly inside. Kazu winced at the intrusion, and Spitfire apologized over and over again in a hushed voice until he was fully seated inside. Spitfire took Kazu's hand and lifted it to lie next to the blonde's head, intertwining their fingers.

The penetration hurt a lot more than either of them would've wanted. Everything was too rushed, and it wasn't like it should've been in the perfect world. But the world was far from perfect - at least until the pressure of the intrusion had faded a little, and Kazu could offer a small nod to give Spitfire the permission to move.

Spitfire pulled out slowly and thrust back in, keeping the pace as gradual as he could to help Kazu adjust. The boy was very tense, but tried to relax the best he could. Spitfire moved to lean onto his elbow, and moved his other hand down to stroke Kazu in the rhythm of his thrusts, making the boy gasp out loud again.

Slowly Kazu's tension lessened, and as Spitfire sped up the rhythm he suddenly moaned and seemed to startle even himself. Spitfire smiled and kissed him, keeping the pace and trying to touch the places that made Kazu jerk in pleasure. Kazu's free hand ended up settling into Spitfire's neck, and he grasped the thin hair tightly as the man kissed and suckled his neck.

It didn't take long until Spitfire noticed that Kazu wouldn't last long. He ignored the small ting of regret for it having to end that quickly, and sped both his thrusts and his stroking up a notch. Kazu's breath turned into gasps and slight moans, his hips snapping back and forth, trying to meet with Spitfire's thrusts and strokes.

Spitfire changed the angle of his thrust ever so slightly, making Kazu jerk and gasp even louder than before. After another two thrusts, Kazu went over the edge with a muffled cry, his mouth pressed tightly against Spitfire's shoulder. Spitfire groaned as the pressure got almost too tight to bear. He sped his thrusts up again and could feel the boy planting slow kisses to his shoulder and neck. The sensations made his own orgasm follow soon enough, and he bit down on Kazu's jawline to silence his cry as he came.

After the last pleasurable waves of orgasm had passed, Spitfire stayed still for a moment, feeling Kazu kiss his jaw lazily. The boy's hands moved soothingly on his back and Spitfire waned nothing more than to stay there for eternity. Against his will he pulled out of the boy, who winced because of the odd feeling. Spitfire kissed the boy hard on the lips before grabbing him into a desperate hug. He inhaled the scent of Kazu's neck, wanting it to be the last thing he remembered.

When Spitfire finally retreated, he did so with regret.

There was one last kiss goodbye before Spitfire straightened and pulled his jeans back up. He quickly searched for his shirt, using it to clean up the mess before putting it back on with a small cringe.

No words were exchanged as Spitfire helped Kazu back into his clothes so that the boy was in decent shape to get picked up by someone later. Kneeling in front of the boy, Spitfire put the burst and tattered beanie back on the blonde's head, letting his hand linger before he pulled back and stood again, picking up his jacket and putting it on.

Kazu's face was easy to read, and Spitfire smiled sadly again. How he longed to be able to stay there forever, but that wasn't an option. The man turned to look at the skyscraper before giving Kazu one last, sorrowful look. “I'm sorry it had to end like this.”

Then he was gone.

Kazu reached for Spitfire's ATs and hugged them to his chest as tightly as he could. It was difficult to grasp all that had happened, and if it weren't for the ache in his body he probably wouldn't have believed anything that had just occurred. The pain was a harsh reminder that everything was true. Spitfire was gone. He'd never be standing in front of Kazu again.

He didn't realize he was shaking until Akira appeared right in front of him.


End file.
